Havoc
by TohruKyoYuki
Summary: Two Mysterious best friends are associated with the Sohmas but they just don't know that yet. KyoxOc TohruxOC other pairings to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sohmas all shared the same problem. This problem was a curse that caused them all to transform into animals of the Zodiac when under stress or hug the opposite sex. I know what you're thinking, this is like all other fanfics I've read before blah, blah, blah. No. This is about a girl and her best friend that encounter the Sohma clan but- with a secret of their own...**

**TKY: I hope you guys like this story. I have no clue where this is going but I figured I wanted to do another- well you'll see.**

**Kyo: Why are you starting another story when you haven't finished the others?**

**TKY: Because I can and I will. Besides I'll finish them...Eventually.**

**Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply that I don't own Fruits Basket blah.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Unreal**

Izumi flicked the switch on the lighter and lit the candles all throughout the house. All you could hear was the rain beating down on the roof. Nothing else since the power had just gone out. Izumi sat down next to her best friend Takumi who- as always was eating. Today he was eating tonkatsu (a pork cutlet) and his face stretched into a smile. He was obviously satisfied with his meal.

Izumi was only five feet tall, she had long black hair with light purple tips, purple eyes, and milky white skin. Her older friend on the other hand had short black hair with blue highlights, he was 6 feet tall, and but had azure colored eyes, he was also slender.

"Do you always have to eat?" Izumi rolled her eyes and picked up her own chopsticks to eat her sushi. "Uh- yeah." Takumi replied as if it were normal to eat that much all the time. Izumi knew why he ate so much she was just teasing him. That was part of his secret that will soon be revealed.

"What about you? Have you kept her in check?" Takumi asked pointing towards her silver necklace with a purple heart shaped gem hanging from it. This caused her to roll her eyes once again in annoyance. "Duh. I kind of have to." After they both finished eating Takumi went to his room to sleep and Izumi left to her room to meditate. They both were starting their first day as second years at Kaibara Highschool tomorrow. Takumi was excited and Izumi was stressed as this meant new Teachers, a new curriculum, and having to study her ass off once again.

The next morning

Izumi

Izumi changed into the School Uniform and her face twisted into a grimace. The skirt was so...Short. On their way to school Takumi had no problem making perverted jokes about that all the way there.

When they arrived they got the looks they were expecting. Their odd hair and striking eye colors were enough to make everyone point and stare. The Takumi with his care free, laid-back personality had no problem ignoring the stares but it only made Izumi nervous and she began fiddling with her fingers. Izumi's locker happened to be far away from Takumi's and her locker also happened to be jammed. She couldn't get it open.

"Need help?" Izumi turned to come face to face with a boy that had silver hair and eyes the color of hers. "Uh- um..Yeah if you don't mind?" After she gave him the combination she couldn't help but gape at him. He looked so familiar to her. Plus she had wondered why his hair and eyes were such a color.

"Here Miss- I'm sorry I don't believe I caught your name." She snapped out of her stupor and answered, "Sorry. You can call me Izumi. I don't care much for formalities."

"Okay. Izumi, are you new here?" Yuki ran his hand through his hair all sexy like and Izumi could have sworn she heard a group of girls swooning.

"Yeah, I just moved here actually." Yuki's face broke out into a smile and he extended his hand, "Would you like me to help you find your classes?" Izumi nodded and followed after him.

Takumi

He got his locked open on the first try and three girls walked up to him.

"Hey um are you like- new here?" The short haired brunette twirled her hair around her index finger and the others fluttered their eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Yeah." Takumi stuffed his hands in his pockets wondering why these random chicks were talking to him.

"Do you like, want us to show you to your class? Are you in Class D?" The blonde with glasses asked latching onto his arm. Takumi smiled and chuckled. "Sure just don't get too close alright?" They all nodded in unison and walked him to his class.

Izumi

When she arrived she saw that Takumi was sitting in a desk with a group of ditzes surrounding him. Izumi scanned the room for an empty seat and breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted one next to an oranged haired boy that was slouching and had this angry demeanor about him.

The Sensei walked into the classroom and set down his black over the shoulder bag.

"Class we have two new students. Miss Izumi and Mr Takumi please stand and introduce yourselves." Takumi had to pry their girls fingers off his arms before he stood.

"Yo, I'm Takumi and that over there is my best friend Izumi. We're new here, from another school blah blah blah." Takumi sat back down carelessly and Izumi on the other hand hesitantly sat back down. There was really nothing more to say, he had said it all.

Lunchtime

Izumi had hoped to sit with Takumi but he had plans with his fanclub so she searched the grassy area still unable to find somewhere to sit until she found Prince Yuki waving her over.

"Miss Izumi over here!" A/N: Her last name is Sohma but they don't know that yet.

Izumi sat down to be facing the same orange haired from earlier, the prince, a brunette, a short boy with blonde hair wearing a girls uniform, and a guy with black and white hair.

"Hey Yuki who is this? Is she gonna be my new friend?" the blonde boy popped another lollipop back into his mouth.

"Stop bothering people!" the orangehaired boy dove his fist into Momiji's head.

"Wahh Kyo's hitting me!" the boy cried. Kyo? Yuki? Those names I've heard so many times before. I remember watching Akito abuse Yuki whilst I stood on the sideliines helpless...useless. And I had always felt bad for Kyo- the rejected amongst all of us. None of the Sohmas aside from Hatori, Shigure, and Akito know of Takumi and I. But thats because of several reasons.

"Why are you here anyways? How come you aren't hanging around Takumi or whatever?" Kyo asked annoyedly.

"He is kind of- preoccupied at the moment." Izumi stared down at her hands. "Is that him?" Momiji pointed to where Takumi was walking towards them alone for once.

"Hey Zumi," he sat down next to Izumi and she groaned. "Did you- y'know?..." Izumi was asking if he transformed and he shook his head and she let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"What up Sohmas?" Takumi nodded at them.

"You know the Sohmas? Thats so amazing." Tohru spoke up clasping her hands together.

"Um..."

**What will she say? What zodiacs are they? Why are the kept a secret? Find out next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Easier Said Than Done

**Thanks to those that have begun the story. It makes me so happy ^.^. **

**Sb anime lover: Glad you like the story so far. I love cliffhangers only when I'm the one writing it though. :)**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Easier Said Than Done**

"Um... He knows the Sohmas because his late cousin was a distant Sohma." Izumi waited to see if they believed her and she let out yet another sigh when they did.

"So who is this beauty here?" Takumi put his hand under Tohru's chin only for Yuki and Kyo to slap it away.

"I ask that you do not touch Miss Honda."

"Keep your damn paws off her!" Kyo chimed in and Takumi clucked his tongue.

"I don't believe you should talk about anyone elses 'paws' hmm?" Takumi smirked. "And what are you two supposed to be anyway? Her bodyguards?"

The hell was this guys problem? Touching Tohru and smirking about it thinking he's well- I don't know what.

The bell rang and they all got up but Haru gravitated towards Yuki grabbing onto his tie.

"Hello Haru." Izumi laughed to herself. The Ox was quite fond of the rat although it hasn't always been that way. That she knew.

When school was over Takumi went off with his fan club and Izumi had no plans. It was a Friday after all. But Yuki ended up graciously asking if she would like to join them since they were going to a restraunt today and the mall tomorrow. Izumi was timid at first but decided to go since she'd rather not go home since her Mom would be getting home from her little stay with Akito. Her Mom was the most evil thing on two legs, okay second to Akito.

Izumi went home to get ready since she'd be meeting Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, and Tohru at the restraunt.

Izumi changed into a black tank top, an amethyst floral sheer blouse, black skinny jeans, black ballet flats, a pearl necklace. She curled her long black hair cascading down her back in silky waves and clipped the raven shaped hair clip her Father gave her three years before he died. She of course had her Purple Heart shaped necklace that she never took off under any circumstance. It would be horrible what would happen if she did.

She decided to meditate some before leaving. It always helped her with staying calm which she needed. She opened the door to the Takumoto hibachi styled restraunt where she was supposed to have dinner with her cousins.

Momiji was practically standing in the booth waving her over. Izumi found the only available seat next to Kyo and Tohru's. After they ordered their food Kyo groaned.

"What's wrong Kyo?" Tohru's asked her eyes filled with concern. She hated to see anyone unhappy especially Kyo.

"Don't worry Miss Honda, he's just acting immature as usual." Yuki explained calmly while glaring at Kyo.

"Shut up girly boy! It's nothing Tohru." Kyo looked down his bangs covering his eyes. Izumi on the other hand looked at him in wonder. She knew that whenever Kyo said it was nothing it was usually the opposite. He didn't talk all throughout dinner and when it was time to part Kyo walked off into a poorly lit area and Izumi thanked them for inviting her. Yuki asked if she needed assistance getting home and she politely turned down the offer and walked in the direction Kyo had.

She searched the streets for the familiar orange hair and still couldn't find him. She ended up finding herself to be lost though. She decided to stop and rest for a little when two burly tattooed guys stalked up to her.

"Why lookee what we got hur, how much do ya think we could get fer this bitch?" He was obviously drunk and trying to take advantage of her. His friend walked around Izumi looking her up and down.

"I think she may be just what we need," he tilted her chin up and Izumi slapped him.

"Got me a feisty one right hur." The drunk's face stretched into a grin. And before anyone of them could lay another hand on her Kyo came almost as if out of nowhere and basically kicked their ass.

"You alright?" Izumi nodded and Kyo's worried face became one of anger. "What are you doing out here alone? Didn't that damn rat offer to take you home?"

"He did but I was worry about you Kyo-kun." Kyo shook his head, "You don't even know me. Why do you care? Nobody else does." Kyo stuffed his hands in his pockets and Izumi instictivley reached out and took his hand from his pocket and held his in both of hers.

"I do care Kyo-kun, you may not think I do but I do very much so. I just wish you'd understand that everyone else does too." Kyo looked at Izumi still wondering why she was being so kind to a monster like him and he was not usually one to show sadness to anybody. But this time was different, he felt like he knew Izumi on a personal level.

"...Thanks..." Izumi smiled. "Likewise, for saving me." Kyo nodded and they walked in the direction of Shigure's since much to Izumi's suprise and Relief Kyo asked if she'd like to stay for the night.

When they got inside Shigure came out with his glasses on and a pencil behind his ear as if he'd been writing something, but somehow Izumi doubted it.

"Well look who it is. The beautfiul and radiant as ever Izumi." Shigure laughed his perverted laugh and Kyo threatned to knock him on his ass if he didn't stop.

"How do you even know her anyway?" Kyo growled.

"She's uh- her Mother is an old friend of mine." Shigure and Izumi sweatdropped.

"Whatever." Kyo decided to go sleep on the roof tonight.

"So Izumi, long time no see." "Yeah..." Izumi looked down at her feet shyly.

"So how is you Mom these days?" Izumi glared through the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes, "You know damn well how I feel about her Sensei."

"Oh right, sorry Izumi. So does Kyo-"

"-No and he's not gonna know that I'm the raven in the zodiac." Shigure started heading back to his study, "Ahh well suit yourself. But- he will find out eventually you know." And with that he was back in his study and Izumi was left scared. What if the dogs right? What if Kyo did find out? How would he react?

**Guess you'll find out soon enough ;) Oh and next Chapter will probably reveal what Takumi is. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Boy Behind His Facade

**Here is the next chapter of Havoc :3 Oh and of course...**

**ELECTRA13: Thanks for your review :D Glad you like it :)**

**TohruKyoYuki: Time for the disclaimer.**

**Kyo: Would you hurry up, I'm still on the roof and its cold out here.**

**TKY: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET sadly...On with the story.**

**Tohru: Yay! I can't wait to find out what happens next!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Boy Behind His Facade**

"Thanks for taking us out Takumi" three girls from his fan club squealed in unison.

"No problem, anything for you ladies."

"Goodnight Takumi!" Takumi nodded in acknowledgement

Takumi walked into his house and saw his mom was fast asleep. He gave her a quick peck on the head and trudged upstairs. Life for them had never been easy. In fact the only person that knew of his situation was Izumi since he never had really any friends. His zodiac form pretty much caused that.

He collapsed on his bed in exhaustion. He never told anyone not even Izumi how alone he felt inside. He hated how he was constantly being strung along like a dead lifeless puppet on a string. His life being nothing but a dark void waiting to swallow him up. Everyone seemed to be a lie, a mere illusion of they way he wanted things to be.

He decided to get some sleep hoping to clear his mind of all his troubles, essentially to numb the stabbing pain he felt whenever those mirages- people were around him.

"Izumi what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Yuki walked out to see Izumi standing there at night looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"Yeah I'm fine, Kyo offered me to stay the night because my mom is not home and he didn't want me to be home alone."

Yuki folded his arms across his chest in though, "Hmm, I never took Kyo for the caring and considerate type."

This made something inside the usually peaceful Izumi snap.  
"Maybe if you weren't so busy fighting him and constantly putting him down you'd notice!" Then Izumi stomped upstairs before he could say another word. But above all, she hadn't bothered to ask where she was staying.

She continued to trek down the hallway and at the same moment, Kyo swooped in from the hall window. "Ahh! Kyo you scared me!"

"Sorry and you can call me Kyo ya know."Izumi's face flushed, she was almost as bad as Tohru.

"Oh I didn't mean to upset you Kyo ku- I mean Kyo. I just wasn't sure you wanted to be informal." Izumi bowed until Kyo stopped her and to her surprise he was laughing.

"Apology accepted, don't break yourself. I swear sometimes you act just like Tohru." Kyo lead her to his room.

"You can stay in my room for the night and I will take the couch for tonight." Kyo was about to leave when Izumi's voice stopped him.

"Thanks Kyo. You are so kind, never forget that or allow anyone to speak different." Kyo slid the door shut and stood in the hallway for a moment until the corners of his mouth turned upward slightly before heading downstairs.

Saturday (Trip to the Mall)

Izumi opened her eyes to see the sunlight streaming through the window. She hated light and loved the darkness, it was that way for anyone that inherited the Raven Spirit. She sat up still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She fingered her necklace. There was quite a bit of stories revolved around the necklace. If she didn't wear it, it would release her other spirit known as Black Raven. She was the evil disturbed counterpart that if unleashed she would basically wreak havoc destroying everything in its path.

There was a knock on the door and Shigure stepped in closing the door behind him. "I know its not really my business but I think you should tell him." Izumi huffed, "You're right. It is none of your business. Can you please leave so I can change Shigure." He sighed before leaving her to her solitude. She sat back down on the bed folding her legs so that she was in the lotus position and breathed deep. She left the room to ask Tohru if there were any clothes she could borrow. Since her figure was much like Rin's they would be quite loose but she could manage.

Takumi sat up straight in his bed in a cold sweat. He pressed his hands to his eyes. It was just a nightmare. He looked out the window to see the blinding sunlight. He on the other hand liked light quite a bit. His Zodiac form was a panda and really had black and white hair (Which explained the eating). He dyed the white part blue to keep distinctive from Haru. He couldn't believe he had that dream again. It was of Akito and his Father. They were in Akito's dark room and when his Father spoke out of turn Akito wielded a knife and right before he stabbed his Dad he would wake up. Everytime. For all he knew his Dad could be dead somewhere, he had left years ago and hadn't returned.

Takumi showered and changed deciding to head over to Shigure's where he knew Izumi was staying. He told his Mom he'd be back later and stuffed his hands in his pockets beginning the walk to Shigure's.

"Again thanks so much for the clothes Tohru-Chan." Tohru smiled, "No problem, oh and many apologies I can't go to the mall today since I have to work. But i wish you to have fun in my place." Izumi nodded in understanding and Tohru set off to do some chores before she had to leave. Izumi walked downstairs and saw a half asleep Yuki sitting at the table and a bored Kyo sitting across from him.

"Good Morning Yuki-kun and Kyo." Izumi sat in the traditional style as well. Kyo stifled a yawn and Yuki leaned over and his head rested on Izumi's shoulder. Thank goodness he wasn't embracing her or anything.

"Eh- heh heh." Izumi sighed. Someone knocked on the front door and Tohru decided to get it. "Oh hello-" Tohru began her stuttering and let in the unexpected visitor.

"Tamaki?"

**This shall continue next chapter. You can tell what kind of mood I was in when I wrote the part in the beginning. But I hoped you liked anyways, let me know if its getting boring or if any part confused you. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Hearts Lead to Broken

**It may be short since I'm not feeling well.**  
**Tohru: I wish you wellness.**  
**Takumi: Yo.**  
**Izumi: Disclaimer: She doesn't own fruits basket. There, can we get on with the story now?**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Broken Hearts lead to Broken Souls**

"Takumi?" Takumi walked over and sat down.  
"Uh yeah?" Izumi closed her eyes and sighed, "What I meant was what are you doing here?" Takumi just shrugged and Izumi looked like she was about to clock him. If he was here she wouldn't be able to get any alone time with Kyo. Wait, did she just think that?

"I'm kinda bored at home since I don't have a date I figured why not come here?"

"And you knew where I was staying how?"

"Call it intuition. Where's Tohru?"

"What do you want with her?" Kyo asked through gritted teeth. Takumi on the other hand feigned innocence by fluttering his eyelashes attempting to appear angelic.

"Why nothing Kyo that you should be concerned with. Im not gonna hurt her if that's what you're insinuating. I just want to thank her for letting me in."

Kyo snorted at that. More like you're trying to get in her pants.

"Um Kyo why don't we get going?" Izumi asked worriedly as this could escalate quickly. This in turn caused his glare to intensify towards Takumi who looked like the cat got the canary. Smirking acting all high and mighty. He wanted to wipe that smirk right off that pretty boys face.

"Kyo, if you're worried about Tohru kun being here alone with Takumi- don't. She's going to work soon." This seemed to have the desired effect as Kyo's expression softened and they left for the mall. But still threw a threatening glare over his shoulder at Takumi who looked to be laughing silently.

He watched as Tohru frantically rushed around the house getting ready for work and just as she was about to leave Takumi. Stopped her at the door putting both hands on either side of her head.

"Ahh Takumi kun do you need anything before I go to work?" Tohrus face slowly turning bright red becoming flustered under his gaze.

"Uh yeah, you." His breath was hot on her face and Tohrus flushed face became one of puzzlement.

"Tohru I think you're pretty and I was hoping you'd like to go out with me." Takumi knew all about Tohru since he happened to be a Sohma after all. He remembered hearing hushed conversations throughout the zodiacs at the main estate about how special she was. Well damn it he was going to see for himself.

"Many apologies Takumi-san but I have work. I suppose afterward we-"

"Awesome! See ya babe." Takumi gave Tohru a peck on the cheek which caused the red on her face to darken and Takumi decided to head home.

While at the mall Izumi had bought outfits to last her since she would be staying till her mom came home which Izumi made up to avoid going back to that bitch. She still remembered every last painful red slash marks that decorated her arms, every bruise, black eye and how she would shed tears everyday leaving her dry and empty.

"Mommy please! I'll be a good girl I promise!" She clenched her head as she anticipated the blow to come. Her mom loved to see her beg not to just before she striked her. It was a way to let out all her frustrations about her widow status, how much work sucked, and took it all out on her only daughter. Everyday thinking up new ways to torture her.

"Izumi. Izumi? Hello?" Kyo was waving his hand in her face to snap her out of her stupor. She shook her head to clear the memories and forced a smile,"im fine I just zoned out. Sorry." He nodded in understanding.

They both left the mall and were walking home in comfortable silence. Izumi glanced up at Kyo to see him staring off into the distance. She decided the dog was right and this may be the best time to tell him.

**Sorry to cut the story short but I'm sick. I hope you enjoyed and will hopefully update tomorrow. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: I Love You, Baby I'm Not A Mo

**TohruKyoYuki: Ahh thanks for the reviews!**

**Sb Animelover: Thanks, I do feel a whole lot better :)**

**James Birdsong: Glad you enjoyed and I hope this chapter will be to your liking as well :)**

**Sparklefaith: Thank you! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**TohruKyoYuki: The Chapter name in case you were wondering is lyrics from Monster by BIGBANG anyways on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: I love you, Baby I'm not a Monster**

Izumi was still going back in forth with her decision trying to decide if it was wise to reveal herself to Kyo. Would he react like everyone else? Keeping their distance, constantly fearful if she could turn at any moment, act the way they often do towards Haru due to his dark side. She decided in the end to tell him and hope for the best.

"Kyo..." "Hmm?" Kyo gazed down at her with those captivating crimson eyes of his.

"I- I am part of the Zodiac." Kyo stopped in his tracks and gaped at her.

"...And I know you're the cat and well..I-er am the Raven of the Zodiac removed like the Panda and the Cat." Kyo seemed to be dazed which was new for the neko. Finally five agonizing moments later a smile formed on Kyo's face and Izumi's heart fluttered.

"I'm glad you entrusted me with your secret and all but why? Why tell me?" Kyo scratched his head in thought and it was Izumi's turn to smile.

"Because you're my friend dummy," she pretended to hit him on the head and he laughed. He knew Izumi was too pure at heart to actually hit him even if as a joke.

"I still don't get why you say these things Izumi. Is it out of pity?" Izumi instantly got serious and shook her head no, "No I really do like you Kyo and...You're not a monster." Kyo froze once again. She knew about his..._form?_ His disgusting, vile, putrid form that shamed him. The very one Akito spat at but Tohru somehow accepted?

A tear fell from his eye and Izumi did the only thing she could think of. She embraced him.

Takumi

He was standing in front of his mirror with shaving cream all over his face. He tended to use aftershave and the thing about it was he barely had stubble. He slipped into a black pleather jacket, black jeans, a black t-shirt that said Black Veil Brides, and black combat boots. He was kinda goth to a certain extent. He ruffled his hair giving him the sexy mussed up look and glanced at the clock deciding Tohru was probably home from work by now. When he walked in he saw his Mom standing at the counter crying. He rushed over to console her.

"Ma whats wrong?" She just shook her head and with a horse whisper she told him to go.

"What?"

"Go," she croaked more forcefully and Takumi reluctantly backed away until he was all the way out the door. He shoved his hands in his pockets trudging off to Tohru's house his spirits diminished although he didn't really have any to begin with.

He knocked on the door and the Onigirl opened the door with her usual goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Takumi! Oh come in, sorry to leave you out here so long."

"Tohru its only been a couple of minutes," Takumi sighed and plopped down on the couch. Tohru slowly walked over trying to read his face.

"Takumi are you okay?" Once Takumi glanced in Tohru's direction he began to shake with tears that wouldn't fall- _couldn't_ fall. He stopped showing emotions so long ago, real ones anyway. The feelings he displayed nowadays were typically artificial. This boy was so...broken. Tohru hugged him since she obviously no idea about the fact he was a panda. And with a poof of black smoke Tohru was hugging said Panda Bear.

Tohru pulled back and her hair seemed to stand on end and her eyes bugged out anime style. "AHHHHOOOEEAHHHHHHH!" She screamed and nearly fainted.

"Guess I have some explaining to do huh?" Takumi muttered glumly and leaned back. This was going to be a long night.

Izumi and Kyo continued to walk home and Kyo glanced over at Izumi once again except he saw that she was staring up at the now night sky. Kyo smiled to himself and before he could stop himself he reached for her hand and she looked over at Kyo and squeezed his hand.

"Kyo I have another confession to make...My mom is home but I uh don't wish to return. Could I please stay for a little while longer till I am able to get on my feet and find a place to stay.

Kyo shook his head and Izumi was crestfallen and Kyo's face slowly spread to a smile. "What I mean is no, you can stay. I'm pretty sure the mutt won't mind. You are family y'know." Izumi laughed, her laugh ringing like bells that Kyo wished he would hear more often. _Damn it I sound like a pansy. Besides the cat doesn't deserve to love. NOT THAT I LOVE HER OR ANYTHING...Right?_

"Oh we're here," Izumi beamed and broke their contact to rush in the house. Kyo was sad despite himself. He missed the lack of warmth he felt now and was replaced with cold bitterness.

"Where have you two been? I thought I was supposed to be joining Miss Izumi," Yuki folded his arms across his chest glaring at the cat that reacted like he usually did.

"MAYBE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO COME YA DAMN RAT!" Kyo hissed back

"I'm so sorry Yuki-kun, Kyo had told me you had student council meetings," Izumi rubbed her temples trying to tame the raging beast inside of her. She had no idea why the Rat was pissing her off so much. It was almost as if she felt the same hate Kyo had felt that was radiating off his body.

"On a Saturday? Really Kyo? I figured you would do a whole lot better than that. You really do live up to your name baka neko." Yuki retorted darkly and Izumi stepped in front of Kyo.

"Leave him the hell alone Yuki!" Izumi yelled her face briefly shadowed and unreadable before returning back to normal to see a gaping rat and an impressed cat.

"Hey guys," Takumi walked in still in his zodiac form with Tohru following after him smiling. Yuki's mouth dropped to the floor, not Kyo since he knew.

"Kyo, Yuki-Kun! Takumi and Izumi are Sohmas! Can you believe it?!" Izumi stood there arms crossed across her chest shaking her head. "What did you do Takumi?" she tapped her foot waiting for an explanation.

**Did ya like? I hope so. I was stuck on ideas for this chapter but I think I know where I'm going with involving the story line. Why do you think Izumi felt the same burning hate towards Yuki as Kyo? Was it loyalty or something else? What about whats going on with Takumi? What do you think really happened to his Dad and his Mom. Let me know in a review! Thanks! Bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6: These Cheating Beating Hearts

**Sorry for the long wait but now I can finally get into the story a little more. The chappie title is lyrics from Lecrae song Lucky Ones :)**

**Sparklefaith: No problem and we'll see ;)**

**Guest: Thank you! Glad you like it :) And maybe that will happen...;)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not- oh screw it I'm too lazy.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Cheating Besting Hearts and These Eyes Full of Lust**

Takumi just stood there staring blankly at her before shrugging. Tohru hugged him again.

"Sorry Takumi but you're just so cute!" She nuzzled his arm and he pretended to be offended, "Am I not cute as a human?" And Tohru pulled away waving her hands frantically as to assure him that wasn't true.

Izumi sighed, "Stop teasing Tohru and y'know you shouldn't have been so careless as to even be able to transform in the first place. Honestly."

"Kay Mom, now are you finished or do you have more to say?" Izumi rolled her eyes and decided to leave to get sleep for the night.

Shigure came out of his study and looking between Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Takumi who finally changed back causing Tohru to spin around shielding her eyes.

"Hello Takumi." Shigure giggled as if this was an everyday occurrence. He left for the kitchen his kimono dragging behind him. After Takumi got dressed Yuki and Kyo left to sleep and Tohru and Takumi decided to go out after all.

Takumi took her to the arcade because she said she hadn't been there since her 7th birthday. Tohru had changed into a blue jean skirt a deep scarlet red bandeau top, platform sandals, and her hair was down. Tohru's eyes flitted around the room taking in all the games.

"Takumi kun! Look at all the pretty lights on that one! It looks amazing!" Tohru's enthusiasm made Takumi smile. She had just made his hellish day better.

They both played skii ball and Takumi let Tohru win, they both raced on a virtual motorcycle, and played pinball before going over to DanceDance Revolution.

He shook his head trying to appear cool although he felt somewhat embarrassed.

"Tohru I can't dance." Suddenly she started laughing and his ears burned red suddenly feeling anger bubbling inside of him until Tohru explained, "You don't have to know how to dance silly! You just follow the arrows on the screen." He calmed after that and managed a small smile before following her onto the machine.

Kyo knocked on his bedroom door and heard a small voice telling him to come in. He slid the door open hesitantly and closed it behind him. Izumi sat up her hair  
disheveled looking like she had been asleep which made Kyo guilty for waking her over a stupid nightmare.

"What's wrong Kyo." Izumi was suddenly overcome with a sadness that ran so deep a tear slid down her cheek. Kyo noticed, "Are you okay?"

"...N-no...I'm not quite sure." Izumi held her head feeling a stabbing pain behind her eyes and she got memory that wasn't hers.

"Kyo I love you. Did you wear your bracelet today?" A woman moved his sleeve and saw the familiar bead bracket and breathed a sigh of relief. It was very short but it was enough for her to feel the pain, restless, fearful, and the complete utter despair he had felt that day many moons ago. Izumi pulled Kyo into an embrace assuring him things were alright at the same time he was wondering what the hell she was talking about before thinking it might have something to do with his late night visit.

Shigure was on the phone in his office with his longtime high school friend Hatori, "so she's going to be staying with us as well and Takumi? Oh but you know how Izumi feels about Kyo, so how will she feel when that woman shows up do you think? Hmm yes this could be perfect for my next story! I can see it now 'The drama continues to unfold as the two girls claw their way to their man, the object of their affections whilst he can't decide which one would push him over the edge with pleasure and-" Hatori slammed the phone down as perverted images filled his head.

Shigure chuckled to himself. This would be fun.

After Takumi and Tohru left the arcade it was chilly so Takumi offered his jacket all the meanwhile Tohru had explained he needed it more than she did and this went on for five minutes before she finally took the jacket.

Takumi smiled looking up to the sky seeing the snow beginning to fall in flurries for next week was the first week of December. He reached for Tohrus hand figured she would love that like every girl he had been with and Tohru turned 40 shades of red before they intertwined their fingers.

"So Takumi kun-"

"Call me Takumi."

"-Takumi what are your plans for Christmas? Getting anyone something special?" Tohru stared ahead trying to hide the darker shades of red slowly creeping onto her face. Takumi pursed his lips together as if in deep thought before responding. "I plan to get someone or two something real nice but I'm not really doing anything but laying around the house unless I work that night." He drummed his fingers on his left pants leg and Tohru smiled the embarrassment disappearing from her cheeks, "I hope they enjoy what you get them."

Takumi gave Tohru a longing side glance seeing she was spacing out as usual or as Kyo liked to put it, a space cadet. "I hope they do too."

Kyo and Izumi ended up falling asleep and Kyo's nightmare was a thing of the past. But they way they had fallen asleep was cute with Izumi resting her head on Kyo's chest and him with one arm wrapped around her waist. They hadn't done anything but anyone who walked in on their current situation would have thought different. That person just so happened to be Yuki.

"What do you think you're doing to Miss Sohma?" Yuki asked still appalled and Kyo and Izumi's eyes snapped open. And they looked over each other and immediately got off each other. Izumi ran out of the room and Kyo shot up angrily glaring at the rat. "What do you think you're doing barging in rat boy?!"

Yuki leaned in the doorway, "I came to let you know you have a visitor but thats just fine by me if she beats you within an inch of your life. Saves me the trouble." Kyo followed Yuki downstairs yelling threats and obscenities at him until he came across a brunette with green eyes and a green top.

"Hello Kyo my darling!" She exclaimed spinning around.

"Ahh Kagura!" Kyo ran to get away but unfortunatley the boar was a little too quick for the cat.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and it took me a couple of days to update due to school and what not. I'm so freakin happy we have two weeks left before winter break! Anyways next chapter will Kagura tear Kyo apart? Or will she spare him for once? Find out next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Heart of Stone

**TohruKyoYuki: Thank you so much for the 329 Views so far for this story! It means a lot :) And now that I'm introducing Kagura it should spice things up a little between Kyo and Izumi. Hmm who should I throw in for Takumi and Tohru? We will see. This chapter has angst written all over it. Just a heads up. Maybe a little fluff towards the end or something.**

**Sparkle faith: Yes most likely :) and thanks for reviewing almost all my chapters so far.**

**James Birdsong: Yay! I'm glad you do since this story wouldn't work if my readers don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Heart of Stone**

Kyo tried to escape but Shigure without looking up latched onto the back of Kyo's shirt before he could go anywhere.

"Damn mutt." Kyo hissed under his breath and when Kagura looked up her eyes were shining with tears that had yet to fall.

"Kyo, you didn't write me or call me. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Kagura began to pummel him and Izumi wanted to intervene without knowing what exactly to do. Her dominant side was a pacifist but seeing Kyo being thrown around like that made her seethe as she tried to maintain control as the beast was rattling the internal cage trying to break free. Why was this this riling her up so much? Sure he was her friend but to make both sides pissed was a whole new level. She and Kyo were just friends right?

After that necklace or not nothing would have been able to stop the inevitable when she blacked out. **"My, my, my look what the cat dragged in. A mangy nasty boar, what a disgusting, worthless, piece of filth."** Izumi- Black Raven hissed in a voice much different than her own yanking Kagura away from Kyo and he took the opportunity to crawl away but he didn't leave the room. He had never seen Izumi like this.

"Le-Let me go! Who are you?" Kagura clawed at the hand that was beginning to cut off her airway as Izumi's grip on Kagura's throat tightened immensely.

"Uh, Izumi you need to let her go before you actually kill her." Shigure laughed weakly and Izumi's vast, vacant eyes flashed in Shigure's direction. Shigure shrank back and retreated to his study.

Coward Kyo thought to himself and as he saw Kagura gasping trying to find someway to get oxygen back into her lungs, he decided no matter how obnoxious she is she didn't deserve to die prematurely.

"Izumi thats enough." Izumi's enraged eyes looked into Kyo's and she could see that even he was scared so she allowed her dominant side to take over and dropped Kagura. She didn't want another murder on her hands because of Black Raven's doing.

"I-I'm so sorry Kyo, Kagura. I don't know what came over me."

Kagura in between breaths whispered angrily, "Yeah right. And how can you sy something like that after nearly killing me. You're just like that dumb cow." Kagura wobbily stood up and headed to the kitchen angrily.

Izumi stared down at her hands. No Kyo you aren't a monster...I am.

Takumi lied down in his bed mat and replayed the events in his head. After their date last night he had done something that neither one expected. They both stood at Shigure's doorstep the moon shone bright illuminating Tohru giving her a glow that made Takumi slowly smile.

"I had a wonderful time and you were such a good dancer Takumi-Kun." Tohru bounced on her heels and Takumi placed a finger to her lips.

"No -kun remember Tohru." She nodded and bid him goodnight and was about to open the door when suprising them both, Takumi whirled her back around and planted a soft chaste kiss on her lips before sprinting off into the night. He hadn't stayed long enough to see her touch her lips still feeling his on hers. She smiled and for the first time she didn't blush for she was not embarassed that something felt right.

A smile played on Takumi's lips still recalling what happened in the wee hours of the morning until there was a knock on the door.

"Ma come in." But instead Hatori stepped inside and Takumi sat up running his hand through his messy hair. "Yo what are you doing here Hatori? I thought you were taking care of the son of a bitch."

Hatori scowled at Takumi, "You know you shouldn't be refering to him like that. I know how you feel about him, we all do. After what happened to your sister-"

Takumi stood up so that he was eye to eye with Hatori, "Don't ever bring that up again. What gives you the right?" Hatori's scowl became a grimace. He was already in a bitter mood and wasn't in the mood to deal with this smartass rebellious teen this early in the morning.

"You are to stay with Shigure Akito's orders. No questions asked. Pack your things and be out of here by nightfall."

"What?" Takumi yelled. "He can't do that! Who-"

"No questions asked." Hatori cut in sharply and left Takumi while he tried to regain his composure. How could Akito ask him to leave his mom behind all because no one loved Akito had nothing to do with him. He ran downstairs and saw there were several men in jackets with gloves walking around like it was a crime scene. Wait! it is a crime scene! He rushed over and saw his Mom hanging from a noose. She had commited suicide. Takumi dropped down as if in a trance and began until his cries became desperate moans of agony that he couldn't stop from escaping him. He had saw she had been upset about something a day ago but what about he hadn't known. Now he had a pretty good idea. She must have come in contact with her allegely dead husband when really he must have always been around.

He made a mistake leaving her when she needed him most. She told him to go and he shouldn't have. This was all his fault, or at least thats what he had begun to think. He had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even known that the Japanese CSI was in his house along with the F.B.I.

He decided not to pack anything and instead left his hair still ruffled, puffy red eyes, and he was still in the clothes from his date last night with Tohru since he had been too lazy to change. He was heading towards Shigure's then he decided to change course. He couldn't face anyone right now. It was just...too much. He couldn't help but keep thinking. _Why? Why hadn't he been there? Why had he gone out with Tohru? Why was he still alive and his mom was dead?_

He slunk down in the middle of the woods next to a tree. It was probably only eight in the morning and he couldn't think of what to do next. He decided to get up and go to the nearest liquor store. It was still closed since it didn't open until nine and so he picked the lock on the back door of the store until he managed to get it open. Still walking completely out of it he opened the fridge that had packs of beer took a couple. He ran through the woods once again not caring where he was going and collapsed out of breath in a spot deep in the forest. Popping the tab he guzzled the beer down in one sitting.

"Just great. I'm just like my usually drunk off his ass dad." Takumi slurred starting on the next can wiping his mouth with his jacket sleeve. He kept drinking until he couldn't hold anymore and threw up until he finally lost conciousness.

Izumi paced the living room back and forth after Hatori had just dropped by with the news. And after Hatori left Momiji, Haru, Kisa and Hiro stopped by to show their support. Takumi was practically like an older brother to Hiro.

"Can ya stop that its making me dizzy." Kyo asked trying to lighten the mood and put Izumi at ease. She just sighed and her legs buckled underneath her.

"Where the hell is he? He was supposed to come straight here. He must not be thinking clearly, I need to go find him."

**Hope you guys like this chapter and turns out I decided this chapter wasn't going to have fluff. The story will just later on. Thanks again for the 9 reviews and 329 views I hope to update tomorrow. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Inevitable

**TohruKyoYuki: Hey guys sorry I hadn't updated but my laziness has gotten so bad. Anyways...**

**SparkleFaith: You give the kindest reviews :D And I love your reviews. I agree with you too.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET only Takumi and Izumi.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Invevitable**

Izumi tried to stand back up and found she couldn't no matter how hard or how many times she tried. It all became frustrating quickly. A wave of depression washed over her and she began to cry.

"Izumi are you alright?" Momiji asked with downcast eyes and she brought her knees to her chest shaking her head.

"Just like him." She kept repeating the mantra over and over while everyone was wondering what she was doing. What Izumi's grandfather had told her long ago all came back at once. He had told her about the raven which he knew all about due to the fact his sister was the former Raven. The one who is cursed by the raven not only can be extremely dangerous but also feels what other people do. Known as the most Sympathetic of all the zodiac.

Izumi wiped her tears away causing more to fall in their place.

"I- he's very depressed and needs guidance. I must go see him alone." And before anyone could stop her she finally managed to stand and rushed out of the house off into the dark woods.

"We shouldn't have let her go with all the perverts running amuck." Shigure closed his eyes and shook his head. "What does it matter? Theres already one living here." Yuki muttered although he was worried himself about Izumi's well being.

"For once I agree with that damn rat, its past 8 pm." Kyo sat down staring down at the floor his bangs covering his eyes.

Izumi ran through the dark, tangled, woods thinking to herself how they all must be worrying about her too. _I don't give a fuck about what happens to me as long as he's safe._

She called his name until her voice became hoarse and she squinted her eyes to assure herself it wasn't a mirage. There he was lying down covered in sweat and the intoxicating alcohol mixture of aromas that made her nauseous herself.

She knelt down and tried to shake him awake. No response. She tried everything to wake him from slapping him to tickling him. In the end she dragged him to the nearest pond which was no small feat for a girl her size. She threw him in and he woke up sputtering with water.

"The hell Izumi?" He growled shaking the water out of his hair but that alone made him nearly puke or pass out, or both. He was so hungover.

"Saving your drunk ass." It was now time for her to be anger rather than concerned for the moment.

Takumi trudged out of the pond with all the strength he could muster and sat down in the grass, leaned forward, and rested his head on elbows on his knees. "I'm sober now." He stated with and edge to his voice clearly showed he hated that he was. At least when he was drunk he had a break from the pain. The world was upside down and things didn't seem so bad from where he stood. He couldn't feel a thing while he was wasted. Entering the land of sobriety is what he despised most.

Izumi sat down next to Takumi a dark aura surrounding him and she glanced down at the arm he had made several cuts during the time of his grieving and if he had cut any deeper he would be dead. That was probably what he wanted.

Izumi's glare disappeared and she pulled him into the tightest hug she could give trying to calm him down. He pulled back and she was confused until he leaned over to throw up until he was dry heaving since he hadn't really eaten anything since yesterday there was nothing left to get rid of.

Izumi finally got him to calm down and he was still grief stricken so it took him awhile but he said loud enough for her to hear, "Thanks..." Izumi smiled, "No problem."

They both went back to Takumi's house to pack his things. But since Takumi fel he couldn't go in Izumi grabbed all his belongings and they left for Shigure's.

When they arrived it was 11pm and everyone was still there along with...Takumi's sister?

"Mio." Takumi dropped his bag and ran to her and hugged her tight no longer caring who saw him cry. He felt something though, the reason she was holding him at a distance. A baby bump.

A/N: Takumi's sister is also part of the zodiac as the legendary white dove.

"Hey Takumi." Mio gave a sad smile. A/N: Yes I got the name from K-ON!

That is all for this chapter. This week has been dragging on, I seriously felt like I was slowly dying inside. Sorry this chapter is short but I hope to update with a chapter that will end on a happier note tomorrow. Byes :)


	9. Chapter 9: Starting Anew

**I'm so excited to write this chapter. Okay the second half if I have time to get to it will be...Quite interesting ;)**

**Sparklefaith: Yes. And I'm glad you enjoy my stories so much :D**

**Guest: You're in for a treat then ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**Okay so there shall be fluff and angst within this chapter just as a warning.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Starting Anew**

Everyone else just looked back and forth at eachother and Izumi, no longer being able to withstand the awkward silence asks, "How far along are you?" she then regrets it thinking this sounds insensitive but Mio responds, "...Three Months..." Takumi closed his eyes and sighed resting his head on his younger sisters shoulder. He remembers the promise he had made to her so long ago.

_"Mio you can't catch me." Young Takumi taunted as Mio chased him throughout their Mother's flower garden. Mio tried her best to catch up but her older brother was too fast and she ended up tripping over a sprawled out branch and stumbling to the ground scraping her knee._

_Takumi was laughing and still running as fast as he could and when he looked back he saw Mio wasn't there. He ran back in her direction and saw he crying. He rushed over and held her to him until she stopped crying and took her into the house to bandage her knee since their Mom taught him first aid._

_He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her once again. "Imouto, I promise no matter what. I promise to protect you oh and to keep you away from boys that try to ask you out." Mio laughed and stroked her 9 year old brother's cheek. "I know you will." They both smiled._

Takumi shook his head in disgust and anger at himself. He wasn't able to keep either one of his promises. His sister became pregnant because he had been careless to say the wrong thing to Akito. Akito striked back harder and sent a 15 year old Sohma that wasn't a zodiac and yet doesn't transform around any of the zodiacs. So in the end Mio ended up being 15 and pregnant. A/N: She's only a couple months younger than Takumi.

Takumi sat down on the couch putting his head down on his intertwined hands, his elbows resting in his lap. Mio walked over and sat down next to him. She lifted his chin to look at her.

"Takumi. This is not your fault. Dad running away, me getting raped, Mom's death. None of it is your doing so stop being so hard on yourself."

"But my promise-" Mio quickly shook her head and cut in, "You made that promise to me years ago and whether you believe it or not you kept it. You stayed by my side always. You comforted me even now when you needed the comfort most. You always help out around the house, take initiative, and responsibility which is more than enough protection for me. I feel so spoiled." She shook her head and pulled him down in a tight and hug and he gasped out, "Mio. Can't. Breathe." She quickly let him go and Tohru came out of the kitchen to inform everyone that dinner was ready. Everyone went inside except Takumi so Tohru decided to find out what was wrong.

"Takumi-"

"How do you deal with it?" Takumi interuppted desperate for answers. Tohru sat down where Mio had been. "What do you mean? With my Mom?" Takumi slowly nodded and Tohru's smile was replaced with a frown which Takumi had felt slightly guilty about.

She took a deep breath and began, "I don't think I told you what happened on the day of her death but... Every morning before my Mom leaves I usally say 'Bye Mom, be safe.' Well, one night I had been up late at night studying and ended up oversleeping the next morning. I hadn't been able to say to her 'Be safe' like I typically do. When I was in class and found about the accident I was deeply saddened and I felt even worse when I thought how it was my fault. I hadn't told her to stay safe and so it was my fault she died that day." Tohru cried silently and wiped her tears away.

Takumi shook his head in amazement, "It wasn't your fault that she died that day. There was no way that you would have known. Besides even if you had said that she might have still reached the same fate." Tohru smiled as he finally got the concept and she caressed his cheek, "And it is not your fault either Takumi." They stared into eachothers saddened eyes and Takumi slowly smiled for the first time that day. Takumi leaned in and kissed Tohru on the lips. She smiled against his lips and kissed back. He slowly moved his tongue to come in contact with her lips to ask for entrance and she happily and nervously complied. She had never kissed like this before. His tongue met hers causing her to involuntarily groan and they both began a battle for dominance until, "SO TAKUMI IS GOING TO BE THE ONE TO DE-VIRGINIZE TOHRU! I SEE!" Shigure laughed pervertedly and Tohru broke the kiss embarassed.

"Thanks Shigure." Takumi growled as Tohru ran out of the room upstairs to her own to escape as the heat continued to rise to her cheeks. Tohru is so innocent.

The rest of the Sohmas all left the kitchen after finishing up the dinner Tohru had prepared and Kyo left for the roof. Curious Izumi pursued him and climbed the ladder on the side of the house. There he was. The orange haired neko was staring at the moon and Izumi settled down next to him wrapping the jacket she was wearing around her and huddling next to him.

"Kyo, you okay?" He looked over at her for so long she began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. Still no response. She waved her hand in front of his face and she noticed him getting closer. The hell was he doing? He wasn't going to- oh yes he is! He kissed her. This is so corny like an old movie. A kiss under the moon that illuminates them sitting upon a rooftop. Izumi's immediate reaction was to push him away but he wouldn't let her. She felt odd kissing him since it seemed so out out of character. Kyo pulled back his eyes still closed and he whispered softly, "I'm sorry." He kept saying it over and over until she covered his mouth with her own lips this time. The kiss took Kyo aback. Why was she kissing a creature like him? He didn't even deserve to kiss someone as beautiful as her.

Izumi pulled away and she shook her head in bewilderment. "You just don't get it do you Kyo?...Look if anyone is a monster around here it is me."

"Stop trying to make me feel better," he turned away and Izumi moved so that she faced him. "This is the truth. You know of my other form the Black Raven. Kyo I don't think you've ever killed anyone. But you know what, I- she has."

A/N: Is this getting confusing? Let me know and I will make it clearer.

"We're like to seperate people such as Yin and Yang. Both polar opposites, but one without the other is imbalanced." Kyo lied back on the roof trying to take in all this information and Izumi lied down next to him.

"Kyo...I like you. A lot. There are people that care about you, you just need to look further." Kyo gave a small grin whereas Izumi on the other hand displayed a big smile.

"...So...How does this...Dating- thing work exactly?" Izumi laughed and she took Kyo's hand intertwining hers with his. "I dunno, guess we'll learn together."

**Okay so the chapter ended different than I had planned but as long as it works. Whatever. Thank you to all my reviewers especially Sparklefaith :). See you guys next chapter. Bye :)**


	10. Chapter 10: At Death's Door

**Warning regarding this chapter: Contains Violence, Fluff, Angst, Possible Death, and Language.**

**Sparklefaith: Glad you liked that part. I wasn't sure how I should approach that with their personalities but thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**Chapter Ten: At Death's Door**

Kyo swung his legs and jumped off the roof landing as cats do, on his feet. He extended his arms to catch Izumi but when she jumped into his arms she ended up pulling him down with her.

"Oof." Kyo coughed a little unprepared for the impact. Izumi started laughing and climbed to her feet pulling Kyo up to his. It was already morning since they had fallen asleep on the roof and when the walked inside everyone started laughing even Tohru giggled.

"Do we amuse you?" Izumi put her hands on her hips and Shigure and a newly arrived Ayame walked over to the two and burst out laughing once again. "Yes!" Shigure gasped trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. Kyo grabbed Shigure by the front of his Kimono and stared yelling, "What the hell are you laughing about you damn mutt?!"

Shigure clicked his tongue, "My, my, my. Kyonichi if you keep that attitude up then I won't tell you uke." This only served to piss Kyo off even more. "What did you just call me?" Shigure knew to stop this time. "We were just laughing at a little picture. Thats all. Heh heh." Shigure sweatdropped and Kyo let go of Shigure causing him to hit the floor with a thud.

Kyo and Izumi walked over to where everyone was laughing and they all stopped when they saw the two approaching. Izumi glanced over Haru's shoulder and her face paled. It was a picture of Izumi and Kyo lying out on the roof but his arm was wrapped around her waist protectively and Izumi had a hint of a smile on her face. They looked very..."You look cute Izumi-San" Tohru clapped her hands together delightfully.

Izumi's blood boiled and she asked through clenched teeth, "Who took it?" Shigure was cowering in the corner so she knew it must have been him. "Sensei!"

"Heh. Heh, heh." Shigure shot up and ran out of the house and Izumi pursued him. They ran through the woods and she managed to lose the dog.

"Damn." Izumi kicked a nearby tree and hopper around holding her foot hissing with regret. She limped through the woods as it seemed to grow darker and darker as she became more entangled within. She sat down to rest and a voice called from behind her.

"My Raven."

**Sorry its so short but I have an online exam to take. Please let me know what you think. Bye! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Comatose

**This chapter is so depressing. *Sigh* Hope you enjoy anyways..**

**Sparklefaith: Yup, things will be quite grim for Izumi.**

**Idon'twannalogin: Maybe ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT FRICKIN OWN FRUITS BASKET**

* * *

**Havoc Chapter Eleven**

Before she had time to react a blurred thing- person rushed by her.

What was that? Izumi's nose was filled with a familiar aroma of someone she knew. A scent she could not easily forget. One person it could belong to...Akito.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" Izumi backed herself into a tree. She hadn't felt this vulnerable since she had still lived with her Mother. Come to think of it, she really didn't remember her Father all that well. She had a glimpse of his black hair and his pale skin.

"I can go and come as I please. You Izumi have no say in the matter." Akito's face stretched into a sly smile. He walked in front of her and yanked her forward by the collar of her shirt.

"How has your mother been lately. My, my, my. It must have been years since I last saw that little wench. I just don't understand how she could produce something as monstrous and as vile as you. Must be like Mother like Daughter."

For some reason this brought tears to her eyes. She had been so used to parents of victims that were her doing yelling the same obscenities at her. And yet, his words seemed to sting most.

"P-please stop." Izumi whimpered which seemed to be just hilarious to Akito.

"I thought Ravens were supposed to be majestic and beautiful creatures," he dropped her to the ground and stooped down to ensure he was eye level with her.

"- I know about you and the cat." And with that he walked away. The only thing worse than Akito's wrath...Was him being calm. She just lied there crying, breathing shaky breaths.

She heard the branches rustle and she sat up quivering in fear that Akito hadn't really left. But to her relief it was Kyo. He rushed over and knelt in front of her.

"You alright?" He caressed her cheek and she pressed her cheek to his hand taking in the comforting scent that was all his own.

"How long have you been here?" Her voice broken, shaking with every word.

"From when he said I know about you and the cat." Her eyes filled with tears until they spilled over and he pulled her into an embrace. She began to cry into his chest soaking his black shirt with her tears. They just sat there in almost unbearable silence as the misery surrounding them almost overcame them in its entirety making it grow more difficult to breathe. After awhile Izumi finally stopped crying and she pulled back rubbing her now red eyes. She found herself laughing. How ironic. She had felt alone all her life and even now when she was surrounded by all these people she still felt like no one was there.

"I don't give a crap what that bastard says. I can see whoever I want. Since when have I cared what he had to say anyways?" Kyo muttered angrily and Izumi glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye. Looking back down at her feet she whispered, "Around the same time I did."

Kyo and Izumi decided to stop by the town square to hopefully create a more pleasant atmosphere. Plus it was December and Izumi wanted to go window shopping. They walked around the town looking at all the elaborate Christmas light displays they had set up. Kyo almost laughed at the blowup Santa Clause that somehow was missing an eye. Thats one way to scare children.

They continued their venture around the town until the came across a jewlery shop. Izumi didn't have to beg too much in order for him to follow her inside the "Girly" store. The black haired sales clerk that looked to be about their age came up to them smiling. "Ah, are you two here for an engagement gift?"

"WHA-? HELL NO!" Kyo shook his head turning away blushing madly and Izumi blushed for a different reason. That didn't sound _that_ bad did it?

"Oh. My mistake. What are you here for then?" She asked still smiling just as brightly as ever and Izumi mumbled that they were just looking. Izumi paced around the store and her eyes fell on a shimmery music box that played Tchiavosky's "Pas De Deux" with a ballerina twirling in the middle while in Pirouette position. Izumi jumped up and down clapping her hands together.

"Whats the big deal?" Kyo scratched the back of his head wondering why this meant so much to her. She turned to him her eyes gleaming with excitement that he never saw before. She looked just like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"I've always wanted one since I was little. Mom wouldn't let me." Her voice now held a sad note to it. She reached for the price tag and nearly fell forward. "300 yen! Theres no way I can afford that." She folded her arms disappointed and trudged out of the store. Kyo stared at the music box curiously before walking out of the store behind her.

When they got home they saw everyone but the usual residents and Mio had already left. Even Shigure was back and honestly Izumi had forgotten why she was so mad at him in the first place. But something was wrong. Instead of an upbeat Tohru there was a downtrodden one in her place. Rather than a smart-ass Yuki or even a perverted Shigure, they were both distraught about something. Mio had covered her face with her hands.

"Who died?" Izumi laughed at her attempt at a joke and Shigure turned to her. "Well first Hatori-nii called here. Oh and how I wish Ayame had. Its been a long couple nights without him and-"

"Shigure." Yuki scolded and Shigure bowed his head, his smile disappearing as he remembered what he was starting to say before. "Oh and Akito requests Izumi's presence at the main house." Akito doesn't really request anything. He only makes orders. This caused Izumi to hyperventilate and crouch down holding her head, shutting her eyes. "I can't go. I can't. I can't." She kept repeating over and over until Shigure's voice stopped her.

"If its any consolation I will be in the room with you." And this made Izumi feel even worse. She wished Kyo could have been with her but he was forbidden from the Main House. Takumi walked into the house and collapsed on the couch.

"I was looking for you everywhere ya know." Takumi said pointedly to Izumi. This nearly made Izumi burst into tears. She was dreading going to the main house. She felt as if something eerie was looming over her. As if something really terrible was to happen. Shigure handed Izumi her coat and they walked out in uncomfortable silence. Izumi looked back at the house that was getting smaller and smaller as they moved further away. When they finally arrived at the main house after the agonizing silence that hung in the air, they walked through the dimly lit halls. Everywhere she looked she saw shadows.

They knocked on the door and Hatori lead them inside. Akito ordered Shigure to refrain from speaking and no matter what was to take place not to move a muscle. Izumi sat down putting her legs underneath her and she bowed her head.

"You know how I feel about my zodiacs. And I don't condone any relationships within my Zodiac. With actions come consequences." Akito got up and walked around Izumi watching her carefully daring her to deny anything. Suddenly Izumi felt a sharp pain her back. She gasped as she came to realize that Akito had stabbed her. She hunched forward and he managed to stab her in the stomach and she coughed up blood. Shigure cringed from where he sat and Akito kicked Izumi over. She was trying to stay calm while being in excrutiating pain. After that everything went black.

Everywhere Izumi looked she saw heavy darkness that was threatening to swallow her whole. She heard a soft voice. "Izumi." She looked around trying to find the voice and it called out again this time louder. "Izumi." She focused on finding the voice and walked into a wall that was hard to see in the dark. The voice called to her once again sounding darker. She recognized it as the Black Raven within her.

"What do you want with me?" Izumi whispered and the voice chuckled.

"Nothing in particular. So what did you get us into this time?" Black Raven asked boredly and Izumi shuddered feeling cold all of a sudden.

"I-I'm not sure." And the last thing she heard before coming out of her coma was, "LIAR!"

The monitor beeped and Kyo breathed a sigh of relief. He saw Izumi begin to stir and figured she would be okay.

"Izumi! You're okay!" He smiled and reached for her hand kissing it all over. Izumi looked at him strangely and wondered why this random person was kissing her hand. Who the hell was he?

"Um...Who are you?" Kyo stopped and looked at her his pupils shrinking and then growing bigger. "Wha- You don't...Remember...Me?" Kyo asked in bewilderment.

When Kyo left the hospital he walked throughout town his hands shoved into his pockets blocking out the world. The only sound he heard was the blood rushing in his ears until he walked into the jewlery shop. He pointed to the jewlery box and the sales clerk from the day before handed him the box after gift wrapping him. He rushed off to the hospital hoping that maybe this would help her feel at least a little better.

Akito was lying on the floor facing the window. He held out his hand so that the bird that flew into his window could perch there.

"So...It is done?"

The voice behind him sounded, "Yes Akito-sama." Akito chuckled.

"You erased my daughters memory. Good then."

**Ahh Akito is Izumi's father! How fucked up is that? Hope you liked and in case it wasn't clear she no longer has memory of anything. See you next chapter! Bye :)**


	12. Chapter 12: A Second Chance at Living

**Yeah so since last chapter was depressing I think I shall make this one a little more lighthearted, ya?**

**Idon'twannalogin: I'm saying**

**Sparklefaith: I was depressed and I'm the one that wrote it. And no problem. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: A Second Chance at Living**

Takumi walked back and forth across the waiting room floor, Mio was nervously playing with her white hair, Tohru on the other hand was trying to cheer everyone up by stating all the positives to their situation which was driving the two nuts.

"How freakin long does it take for an operation?" Takumi flopped down in his chair impatiently tapping his fingers on the hand rest. Mio held his hand and squeezed it gently and Tohru rubbed his back.

Kyo walked in through the automatic doors and staggered over to where everyone was sitting and sat down his mind still muddled and unfocused. He just sat there silently clutching the music box to his chest. The events of the past couple days played in his head.

_"Wahh Kyo's hitting me!" the boy cried. Kyo? Yuki? Those names I've heard so many times before. I remember watching Akito abuse Yuki whilst I stood on the sideliines helpless...useless. And I had always felt bad for Kyo- the rejected amongst all of us. None of the Sohmas aside from Hatori, Shigure, and Akito know of Takumi and I. But thats because of several reasons._

_"Why are you here anyways? How come you aren't hanging around Takumi or whatever?" Kyo asked annoyedly._

_"He is kind of- preoccupied at the moment." Izumi stared down at her hands._

_"You alright?" Izumi nodded and Kyo's worried face became one of anger. "What are you doing out here alone? Didn't that damn rat offer to take you home?"_

_"He did but I was worry about you Kyo-kun." Kyo shook his head, "You don't even know me. Why do you care? Nobody else does." Kyo stuffed his hands in his pockets and Izumi instictivley reached out and took his hand from his pocket and held his in both of hers._

_"I do care Kyo-kun, you may not think I do but I do very much so. I just wish you'd understand that everyone else does too." Kyo looked at Izumi still wondering why she was being so kind to a monster like him and he was not usually one to show sadness to anybody. But this time was different, he felt like he knew Izumi on a personal level._

_"...Thanks..." Izumi smiled. "Likewise, for saving me." Kyo nodded and they walked in the direction of Shigure's since much to Izumi's suprise and Relief Kyo asked if she'd like to stay for the night._

_She continued to trek down the hallway and at the same moment, Kyo swooped in from the hall window. "Ahh! Kyo you scared me!"_

_"Sorry and you can call me Kyo ya know."Izumi's face flushed, she was almost as bad as Tohru._

_"Oh I didn't mean to upset you Kyo ku- I mean Kyo. I just wasn't sure you wanted to be informal." Izumi bowed until Kyo stopped her and to her surprise he was laughing._

_"Apology accepted, don't break yourself. I swear sometimes you act just like Tohru." Kyo lead her to his room._

_"You can stay in my room for the night and I will take the couch for tonight." Kyo was about to leave when Izumi's voice stopped him._

_"Thanks Kyo. You are so kind, never forget that or allow anyone to speak different." Kyo slid the door shut and stood in the hallway for a moment until the corners of his mouth turned upward slightly before heading downstairs._

_"Kyo..." "Hmm?" Kyo gazed down at her with those captivating crimson eyes of his._

_"I- I am part of the Zodiac." Kyo stopped in his tracks and gaped at her._

_"...And I know you're the cat and well..I-er am the Raven of the Zodiac removed like the Panda and the Cat." Kyo seemed to be dazed which was new for the neko. Finally five agonizing moments later a smile formed on Kyo's face and Izumi's heart fluttered._

_"I'm glad you entrusted me with your secret and all but why? Why tell me?" Kyo scratched his head in thought and it was Izumi's turn to smile._

_"Because you're my friend dummy," she pretended to hit him on the head and he laughed. He knew Izumi was too pure at heart to actually hit him even if as a joke._

_"I still don't get why you say these things Izumi. Is it out of pity?" Izumi instantly got serious and shook her head no, "No I really do like you Kyo and...You're not a monster."_

_"Kyo, you okay?" He looked over at her for so long she began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. Still no response. She waved her hand in front of his face and she noticed him getting closer. The hell was he doing? He wasn't going to- oh yes he is! He kissed her._

_She felt odd kissing him since it seemed so out out of character. Kyo pulled back his eyes still closed and he whispered softly, "I'm sorry." He kept saying it over and over until she covered his mouth with her own lips this time. The kiss took Kyo aback. Why was she kissing a creature like him? He didn't even deserve to kiss someone as beautiful as her._

_Izumi pulled away and she shook her head in bewilderment. "You just don't get it do you Kyo?...Look if anyone is a monster around here it is me."_

_"Stop trying to make me feel better," he turned away and Izumi moved so that she faced him. "This is the truth. You know of my other form the Black Raven. Kyo I don't think you've ever killed anyone. But you know what, I- she has."_

_"We're like to seperate people such as Yin and Yang. Both polar opposites, but one without the other is imbalanced." Kyo lied back on the roof trying to take in all this information and Izumi lied down next to him._

_"Kyo...I like you. A lot. There are people that care about you, you just need to look further." Kyo gave a small grin whereas Izumi on the other hand displayed a big smile._

_"...So...How does this...Dating- thing work exactly?" Izumi laughed and she took Kyo's hand intertwining hers with his. "I dunno, guess we'll learn together."_

_"- I know about you and the cat."_

_"I don't give a crap what that bastard says. I can see whoever I want. Since when have I cared what he had to say anyways?" Kyo muttered angrily and Izumi glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye. Looking back down at her feet she whispered, "Around the same time I did."_

_The black haired sales clerk that looked to be about their age came up to them smiling. "Ah, are you two here for an engagement gift?"_

_"WHA-? HELL NO!" Kyo shook his head turning away blushing madly._

_Izumi paced around the store and her eyes fell on a shimmery music box that played Tchiavosky's "Pas De Deux" with a ballerina twirling in the middle while in Pirouette position. Izumi jumped up and down clapping her hands together._

_"Whats the big deal?" Kyo scratched the back of his head wondering why this meant so much to her. She turned to him her eyes gleaming with excitement that he never saw before. She looked just like a little girl on Christmas morning._

_"I've always wanted one since I was little. Mom wouldn't let me." Her voice now held a sad note to it. She reached for the price tag and nearly fell forward. "300 yen! Theres no way I can afford that." She folded her arms disappointed and trudged out of the store. Kyo stared at the music box curiously before walking out of the store behind her._

_ "Oh and Akito requests Izumi's presence at the main house." Akito doesn't really request anything. He only makes orders._

_The monitor beeped and Kyo breathed a sigh of relief. He saw Izumi begin to stir and figured she would be okay._

_"Izumi! You're okay!" He smiled and reached for her hand kissing it all over. Izumi looked at him strangely and wondered why this random person was kissing her hand. Who the hell was he?_

_"Um...Who are you?" Kyo stopped and looked at her his pupils shrinking and then growing bigger. "Wha- You don't...Remember...Me?" Kyo asked in bewilderment._

_When Kyo left the hospital he walked throughout town his hands shoved into his pockets blocking out the world. The only sound he heard was the blood rushing in his ears until he walked into the jewlery shop. He pointed to the jewlery box and the sales clerk from the day before handed him the box after gift wrapping him. He rushed off to the hospital hoping that maybe this would help her feel at least a little better._

Kyo felt as if all the oxygen had been sucked from the room. He could hardly stand it what with all the memories swarming his head. They hadn't even been together that long and already he had been robbed of the best thing thats ever happened to him. After taking a few moments to collect himself he walked down the long winding hallway until he reached room 407 where she was staying. He slowly pushed on the door handle and the door opened with a light creak. He stepped in shutting the door behind him and Izumi looked up from a dark book she had been reading that Hanajima had dropped off for her.

"Hey." She smiled and this gave Kyo a sliver of hope that maybe Izumi was still in there. But he couldn't find his voice just yet. He crossed over and sat down on her bed and stared at her. He noted that her eyebrows furrowed in confusion proving she still didn't have the slightest idea who she was. He stared into her eyes wondering what to do.

"Hey um...I know I don't know you all that well but you've visited quite often...I don't know- maybe you could tell me some things you know about me?" Izumi fiddled with her fingers nervously and Kyo nodded solemnly. But Kyo figured he should leave the tragic parts out of her life which included him.

"Well you're Izumi Sohma and you're 15 years old turning 16 in I think three months or so. You have a best friend named Takumi Sohma and-"

"-Wait. This Takumi...Does he happen to have black hair, pale skin?" When Kyo nodded Izumi smiled widely. She finally remembered a small piece. Kyo sighed though because he knew it would take awhile to reconstruct her memory. Even still there will always be gaps and bits and pieces missing.

Haru and Momiji walked in both in different dispositions than they usually had. But Haru still had a blank stare whereas Momiji had of course a lollipop jutting out of his mouth.

"Hatsuharu, Momiji!" Tohru cheered greatful to see more familiar faces. Hatsuharu acknowledged her with a small nod and Momiji bounded over to Tohru with sad amber eyes.

"Is she alright Tohru? Huh? Is she?" Tohru was unsure so she held his hand and said she hoped so.

Meanwhile back at Shigure's

Normally Yuki would go to the hospital to support Tohru since she would be freaking out. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do so. Shigure on the other hand had witnessed everything from start to finish that had happened to Izumi. Thats why he wasn't going to go. They both sat in silence sipping tea awkwardly until they heard a rumble and the boar crashed through Shigure's paper doors.

"Why is everyone out to break my house?" Shigure mock cried before heading into his study shutting the door behind him.

Kagura ended up landing on Yuki knocking him back with full force and his now empty tea cup hit the floor with a crash. Kagura straddled him pinning his wrists to the floor and started demanding, "WHERE IS MY KYO?! I HEARD HE GOT HIS MEMORY ERASED IS THAT TRUE?! ANSWER ME YOU DAMN RAT!" Yuki's face twisted into a grimace and he answered through clenched teeth, "Unfortunately the stupid cat is unscathed. Its Izumi thats- wait what? Memory erased?! What are you talking about?"

Kagura rolled off of Yuki in relief completely ignoring his question. "Oh. Thats fine then. That bitch deserves it after what she did to me."

Yuki grabbed ahold of her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Tell me everything you heard."

**And thats it for this chapter. Ugh I don't get why I keep getting sick. Oh wait I didn't take my medication this morning *Facepalm* Anyways hope ya liked and see ya next chapter. Bye :)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Lies We Tell

**Havoc Chapter Thirteen The Lies We Telll**

**Hey guys. In case you're wondering where I have been for the past couple of days...I'm grounded. But i snuck on to update just for y'all.**

**Sparklefaith: Yup I tried to lighten it a little bit. You're welcome! :D**

**Guest: I don't recall writing her as a woman but she's a male in this fanfic (She is secrertly a woman in the manga). Can you please point out where I said that so I can go back in and fix that? Thanks :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Lies We Tell**

Izumi POV

Kyo told me several stories about my life that he knew. He was to help with my amnesia.

I lowered my gaze and notice a music box on Kyo's lap. My music box. I felt myself smile as I realized this and Kyo blinked back wondering what I was so happy about. I pointed to the gift of mine he was holding and his face lit up.

"Yup I got it since yesterday...Well you told me you wanted it so here." Kyo thrust it into my arms blushing he turned away and I took it gleefully. Placing it on my lap I began to wind it up until the dramatic classical peace began to play. It was soothing as well. Reflecting the lows and highs of my life. I was so excited about the gift that I kissed Kyo. He jumped back and I felt different. Almost as if this had happened before. But why would I kiss him? Its not like I'm his significant other. I mean, Kyo didn't tell me...?

Narrator POV

Kyo cocked his head curiously wondering the next course of action. Before he had the chance he was interuppted by Takumi, Mio, Tohru, Haru, and Momiji barging in.

"They told us we could see you." Takumi stuffed his hands in his pockets and was relieved to see Izumi was alive and well. Definetley not as bad as he had pictured. Izumi's face reflected brief puzzlement before she recalled that he was Takumi.

"Oh. Hello. Ta-Ku-Mi." Izumi spoke carefully and Takumi raised an eyebrow.

Kyo mouthed she doesn't know. "What?" Takumi cupped his ear and Kyo rolled his eyes whispering, "She doesn't remember." "What?! I can't hear you!" Takumi yelled leaning forward. "Speak a little louder will ya?" Kyo growled, "I SAID SHE LOST HER FRIGGIN MEMORY YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Kyo hadn't meant to say all that but he had felt so much stress and anger piling higher and higher threatining to crush him.

"I need to get some air." And with that Kyo left to try and recollect his thoughts. Plus it was getting a little too crowded in there.

Back at Shigure's

Kagura rolled off of Yuki in relief completely ignoring his question. "Oh. Thats fine then. That bitch deserves it after what she did to me."

Yuki grabbed ahold of her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Tell me everything you heard." Kagura stared back confused as to why he cared about her rival.

"I think she got her memory erased...So?" Yuki froze. How bad was that cat taking it? It must have been rough on him...Not to say that he cared or anything but he knew what it was like to get someone you were friends with to lose their memory. Like when he was younger and played tag with his friends and ended up transforming requiring Hatori to erase their memories.

"How did she lose it exactly?" Yuki sat back on his haunches and Kagura sighed already tired of the conversation.

"How else do you think? Hatori erased her memory shortly after Akito stabbed her." Kagura scoffed.

**Okay thats all since I don't wanna get caught and have my grounding longer. Since I'm on Winter Break I should be able to have more time for updates though. In case I can't update on Tuesday, Merry Christmas. Happy Hanakuh. Happy Kwanza. Peace ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Well Kept Secrets

**Chapter Fourteen: Well Kept Secrets**

**Sorry for not updating but I was ungrounded on Monday night I think and then I got a wii u for Christmas which I had playing non stop (Super Mario Bros) and now I've been cleaning my room two days straight. Anyways...**

**Sparklefaith: I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Well Kept Secrets**

Everyone being around her like this all at once was quite overwhelming. So of course relief washed over her when visiting hours were over. Izumi looked out the window as the sky was decorated with the twinkling lights known as stars drawing inspiration for many. Little doth she know that Kyo was wandering the streets below still wondering how to handle the situation.

Kyo POV

How stupid was I to get in a relationship with her? Another zodiac no less. I wish I had pursued Tohru, maybe things would be different...wait the hell am I saying? Izumi is beautiful, kind, protective, brave, strong... She's perfect even though she thinks different. Guess we are both alike in that way. I just wish I could be there for her. Make sure she never has to suffer the pain I have. I guess what I really want is to know more about her and learn to cherish her no matter how pansy that sounds.

Narrator POV

And with sheer determination Kyo was determined to get Izumi her memory back. Time to talk to the doctor. Question is how since he's banned from the main house?

Kagura decided to stay for dinner and Shigure allowed her to since he was afraid shed break his house if he didn't. Meanwhile Yuki sat at the desk in his room thinking about how this could happen to Izumi. He didn't know why he cared so much. Sure she was family but it was almost as if he felt something for her. This incident had hurt him more than anything else. He was going to devise a plan to fix it.

Takumi and Tohru were walking home hand in hand. Takumi was so happy to see that she no longer blushed. Tohru on the other hand was quite apprehensive about what she was going to ask.

"Takumi?"

"Hmm?" He asked dreamily and Tohru instantly felt guilty.

"Will you be attending your Mother's funeral tomorrow morning?" Takumi's grip immediately tightened as he fought back tears. He nodded half-heartedly feeling like such a wimp for crying all the time. Tohru hugged him figuring he needed it and sadly he transformed. But they didn't break the hug, not for a second.

Kyo called the main house and after two rings a gruff voice answered. "Hello."

"Hatori." Kyo growled and Hatori rolled his good eye. Great. He was having a decent evening and now Kyo was gonna talk his ear off about his little highschool "Sweetheart" like he wanted to hear that. Do people seem to forget what happened to Kana?

"What the hell gives you the right to just take someones memory like that? Oh so just because Akito didn't allow you to have a love life, you think the rest of us shouldn't?! Thats a load of bull shit Hatori. You really are as cold as freakin snow!"

"Are you finished now?" Hatori asked boredly. "There is a memory reverse process in which I can retrieve your friend's memory. But it won't be easy..."

**Hope you guys liked. Sorry for the short chapter and the big gap of time since my last update. Bye :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Memory Reversal

**Okay so I know this is off topic for a Furuba fanfic but I rewatched Ouran HighSchool Host Club anime again and I wanna do a fanfic of that soon. So if you like Ouran then hopefully you'll enjoy it when released in 2013,**

**Sparklefaith: Yuppers xD And of course there has to be conflict because Hatori is not one to blatantly go against Akito's orders.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Memory Reversal and Exams**

So. Theres a way to retrieve her memory. But this kinda thing has never been done before...Has it? Kyo hung up the phone and he slowly grinned. Finally.

Back at the Hospital

There was a knock at the door and in stepped Izumi's regular nurse.

"Ahh how are you feeling today Miss?" The Nurse set down the tray of grotesque hospital food. Or at least it was to her anyways.

"Better. Thanks." Izumi sighed and the Nurse stopped. "Whats the matter?"

"...When will I be able to leave here?" Izumi looked out the window at the dark sky. The only light being the moon which Izumi had found herself fascinated with lately.

"Doctor Natsuya said you are stable enough to be released tomorrow." Izumi nodded her head in thanks and the nurse left the room after flicking the light switch.

The next morning

Yuki trudged down the stairs half asleep as usual and stumbled nearly falling on his face. That would have been a sight to see. It was much to early for Shigure's pervetedness, Kyo's aggrivating persistance, and even Tohru's cheeriness. It was a Monday morning which also meant school.

Tohru finished setting the table and bid Yuki a short good morning before rushing upstairs to get changed into the uniform she wore everyday. Kyo was complaining about the leeks Tohru had served and Shigure was pretending to cry as Mi-chan tried to get Shigure to finish his manuscript. Yup, just another boring day. Until...

The door opened and Izumi slowly walked inside taking in her surroundings. It felt familiar. But also had a dreamlike quality to it almost as if impossible to reach. Unattainable.

Izumi was immensely nervous being around these strange people that claimed to know her. She could hardly take the fact they were staring at her as if examining their next test subject. So to say she was a little freaked was an understatement.

"Miss Izumi. Shouldn't you ought to be in the hospital recovering?" Yuki asked still shell shocked that she was standing here before him.

Izumi clasped her hands together in front of her and she softly spoke, "I re-recovered enough to be released.

"Oh my." Shigure whisked his paper fan out of the sleeve of his kimono. "Well do you remember anything here in particular. Izumi glanced around before sighing frustratedly shaking her head no.

"Oh."

Takumi decided to leave the tense atmosphere and took a walk Mio following behind him.

"I'll help you get settled." Tohru smiled and Izumi nodded shyly as she lead her upstairs.

After freshening up Izumi sat in her bed in Kyo's room staring out the overcast sky and Kyo knocked on the door.

"There's someone here to see you." He stepped aside to reveal Hatori and Hatori knelt in front of Izumi.

"Kyo told me you couldn't remember much is that correct?" Hatori knew the answer for obvious reasons but this was standard follow up procedure. Izumi sadly nodded and then Hatori asked another question.

"Would you want to remember?" Izumi's face brightened "Could you really, but how?" She started bouncing up and down until Hatori grabbed her shoulders causing her to halt.

"That's not important. Do you?"

She nodded once again now beaming and Hatori placed his hands over her eyes and when he was finished he asked if she knew who he was. She strained trying to remember but she just couldn't.

Shigure got up and Kyo clenched his fists? "Sorry I failed Kyo."

"Failed? You didn't try hard enough." Kyo got to the point where he was practically begging him to try again but he left and Kyo broke down. He was so pissed off and depressed it was too much. To get his anger out he challenged Yuki to a fight. Yuki said he didn't feel like it which only served to piss him of even more and he landed an uppercut on Yuki and the fight was on.

But, later on that night when everyone had gone to bed Izumi was tossing and turning. She finally resorted to climbing out of bed and get a cup of water from the bathroom as her head was now pounding. It felt like someone did a number on her head. When she finally looked up from where she had been leaning over the counter and stared into her reflection, she saw her evil counterpart staring back at her.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" The black Raven chuckled darkly as she stared at her nails.

"W-Who are you exactly?" Izumi was starting to hyperventilate and it only made matters worse when Black Raven retorted, "You know who I am. Would you like your memory back?"

Izumi nodded finally getting her breathing under control until black raven dropped the bomb. "I need you to murder Mio. Till then I will give you your memory back but know this. You have exactly one week to do the deed before I kill you myself."

"But I-" "Clocks ticking bitch." And with a flash of white light Izumi was staring back at her normal reflection. There was no way she would be able to get sleep now. How could she kill Mio? And why?

**Hope You Enjoyed and Happy New Year! Bye :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Ultimatum

**Hey guys! I hope in this chapter I can throw in a twist which I love to do xD**

**Sparklefaith: Yup :D And thanks**

**sb animelover: Yeah I had no idea that would happen either. I just write whatever pops into my head I suppose.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Ultimatum**

Izumi's legs buckled underneath her and she pressed her hands to her eyes. How could she ever killed Mio? Not only was he her best friend's sister but Mio was also one of her closest friend that was a girl. She'd rather not have her memory if it meant killing her. What problems did Black Raven have with Mio any way. This was the ultimate ultimatum.

Kyo walked up the stairs, towel slung over his shoulder planning to take a shower and he saw the bathroom door was cracked. He knocked and heard no answer. Peering inside he saw Izumi crying and he slammed the door open kneeling down beside her.

"Izumi whats wrong? What happened?" Izumi shook her head and Kyo lifted her up and carried her back to his room and shut the door with his foot. Kyo placed her down on the bed and he sat down next to her.

"Kyo I'm so sorry. Please just kill me! I don't want to kill anyone else." Kyo cocked his head and hit his ear as if to unhear the nonsense he just heard.

"I'm sorry did you just say you want me to kill you?" Izumi nodded and then Kyo thought for a moment. "What the hell brought this on and you remember my name is Kyo?" Izumi nodded and sighed. She sat up against the wall wrapping her arms around her knees.

"After Hatori did the memory reversal thingy the Black Raven spoke to me. She told me if I wanted to keep my memory I would have to kill Mio." Kyo took a few moments trying to take in all this information and he pulled his girlfriend into a warm embrace.

"So what will you do?" He stroked her hair and she told him her final answer, "Isn't it obvious? I'm giving up my memory. This will be good for you Kyo, you will be able to be with someone that brings you great happiness instead of grief. I see the way you still look at Tohru. Don't worry everything will be alright."

**Alright so let me know what you think and I hope to update again today. I have to take a couple of exams online so hopefully after I can update with chapter seventeen. It leaves you with a cliffhanger in the meantime. Bye :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Unjustified

**I was unable to update a second time but hopefully this chapter will be longer than yesterdays.**

**Sparklefaith: Yuss it plays a significant part later on and you soon will see :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen; Unjustified**

Kyo pulled away checking for any signs that she was joking. She seemed dead serious about this. Kyo felt selfish but can you blame him? When something good finally falls in his lap he has to give it up because Akito had a hissy fit. It was so damn wrong that now she has the opportunity to have it back but for a horrible price. It was too late, she already decided what she would do.

Kyo left the room to clear his head but Izumi on the other hand was on the verge of collapse. If she just so happened to not tell Kyo is she doesn't kill Mio she dies. So Izumi decided what she was going to do. Izumi was going to spend her last week helping everyone she could. She wouldn't dare tell anyone how she will end up. She just couldn't bring herself to do that.

Mio was tapping her fingers on her lap sitting in the obstetrician office waiting room. Takumi was right there with her as Mio requested him to be with her for the ultrasound in place of the father of her baby. Takumi smiled wryly, he still felt he should be held accountable for all this.

"Mio Sohma." The nurse practitioner called glancing down at her clipboard. Takumi and Mio walked in together.

At home Tohru was chopping up carrots for the stew she was serving for dinner tonight when Izumi walked in and leaned in the doorway. Tohru looked up after she scraped the carrots off the cutting board and smile brightly.

"Izumi I didn't expect to see you." Izumi walked over and forced a smile. "So Tohru about you and Takumi-"

This made Tohru drop the colander she had just pulled out of the cabinet in shock.

"Y-You remember? That's amazing I'm so happy!" Tohru clapped her hands together.

"Uh Tohru," Izumi pointed to where the water was boiling over in the pot and she turned the heat down.

"So about you two, how are things?" Tohru managed a small smile. "Fine." When Tohru saw Izumi's distraught expression she began to wave her hands frantically, "Not to say he's a bad person but...I don't know." She turned back to her cooking and for the first time in history Tohru sighed.

Tohru finished the stew before continuing.  
"He's so kind and there's so much more to him than people would see at first but-"

"-He's not Kyo?" Izumi cut in and Tohru looked up in surprise.

"Don't act so shocked I know for a fact you like each other. It's woman intuition y'know." Tohru just nodded still wondering if she had really been that obvious.

"But what about you and Kyo?" Izumi frowned at this but she pressed on, "Trust me, I'm not gonna be able to stick around to even know. Just ask him out and I'll handle Takumi." Tohru smiled once again and thanked Izumi before running off in search of Kyo to avoid disappointing Izumi. She was a woman on a mission.

Mio and Takumi walked through the door smiling like they had just won the lottery.

"I take it the appointment went well." Izumi laughed lightly and Mai nodded. Handing her the black and white printout of the ultrasound Izumi saw not one, not two, but three babies.

"Um..." Mio nodded once again. "Yup, I'm having triplets."

**I'm going to end it here. Next chapter will be Izumi's alleged soon to be death. I mean who knows? She might not die. You'll have to see next chapter. Bye :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Fools Fall in Love

**Chapter Eighteen: Fools Fall in Love**

**Sorry it's been awhile but I'm finally releasing the new chapter! :)**

**Sparklefaith: Thanks :) and I didn't know I would say triplets until I wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Fools Fall in Love**

"Triplets? Are you sure you can take on that many?" Mio nodded with determination and Takumi shook his head at his sister.

"You've really grown into a woman Mio.." Takumi seemed to finally notice that she was no longer his baby sister. She was matured at the age of fifteen. She still needed protecting from time to time just as anyone does. But she is learning sooner than others how to face the cold,hard, reality of adulthood.

Mio pulled him into a tight hug and he smiled as a tear slid out of his eye. She could handle the responsibility.

Izumi hated to break up this touching, heartwarming moment but she had to explain to Takumi that Kyo and Tohru were no longer theirs. Not to mention she was going to help him find someone new before her time came.

"Takumi I need to tell you something-" but she was interrupted by the painful sounds emitting from Mio. Takumi looked at her worriedly. She was clutching her stomached as the cries became excruciating to even listen to.

"Mio what's wrong?!" Mio shook her head tears spilling over her cheeks.

"It...Hurts Takumi!" Takumi and Izumi didn't waste anytime and thankfully he had his license. They both rushed her off to the hospital.

A couple of hours later the doctor stepped out into the waiting room.

"Where is the father of the child?"

"He's not in the picture, how is she?" The doctor motioned for the two to follow and every other Sohma was in the waiting room (Along with Tohru but the exception of Rin, Kureno, and Akito).

The three entered her room and found she was hooked up to an I'v and saw her pulse being monitored. It was steady. Izumi and Takumi relaxed at this but the doctor had yet to tell them her condition.

"Well-" Takumi growled impatiently. Doctor Kaoru responded, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid one of the three babies died by miscarriage. I'm sorry." The doctor patted their backs as if to express his condolences before leaving the room.

"Oh my-" Izumi gasped out overwhelmed rendering her speechless. Takumi just blinked wondering if this was just a nightmare. No this wasn't real, it couldn't be. Why would this happen? How? Takumi looked at Mio's grief stricken pained expression as she began to stir..

Mio glanced around the room at everyone's expressions and she began to panic. Just how bad was it?

"Oh Mio. You lost one of your babies." Mio shook her head as if to hear better.

"I'm sorry what? Please tell me you're joking." But they were really anything but. After that, Mio had sunk into a deep depression. How would she be able to explain this to the other two children. She didn't understand, the doctor had said they were healthy. But somehow the doctor did look different, he looked like ...Akito-Sama?! Maybe it wasn't her fault after all, but somehow that didn't help lift the heavy weight from her chest.

It was three days into the week when Izumi stopped by to see a tearstained Mio staring out the open window.

"You have to eat Mio, how else are the babies to get their nutrients from their Mother?" Mio looked up at that. Mother? Ha! She didn't know how to refer to herself as the mother of anyone or anything. It sounded to unrealistic to her ears. Mio began to shake with tears and Izumi pulled her into an embrace trying to comfort her anyway she could. But funny thing is, she didn't know how to do that.

Takumi sat at the dinner table with Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. It was very awkward silence that filled the room.

"Tohru smiled at Kyo and he smiled back just as warmly and Takumi raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Then Kyo pressed his lips to Tohrus, Takumi jumped up and snatched Kyo by the collar of his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Takumi narrowed his eyes at him.

"Wasn't it obvious? I'm kissing my girlfriend. Izumi said she'd explain the situation." Izumi looked up in shock before recalling the conversation from a couple of days ago. Things had been so hectic lately that it had slipped her mind.

"Oh that." She tapped her chin in thought and Takumi glared at Izumi.

"Yeah up Tohru and Kyo like eachother." Izumi stated nonchalantly with a shrug.

"You seem awfully calm about this- placid even." Takumi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. She really had no desire to explain but she clinked her glass as if to propose a toast.

"Can I have your attention. By sunrise tomorrow, I am to die. Before you protest let me just say it was my choice and it was a pleasure to know all of you." She declared from where she stood on the chair.

"You're not planning to commit suicide or anything are you miss Izumi?" Yuki stared up at her with wide eyes.

"No." Kyo cut in. "It's complicated but she's dying so Mio won't have to. Although if you ask me, if she wasn't pregnant I would choose the latter."

"That's horrible Kyo!" Tohru cried.

Kyo saw how serious Tohru was before reconsidering his words. "I mean I just don't want either of them to go."

"Just kill me instead. You deserve to live, after the kind of mother I am so far you deserve it." Mio stepped in the room wiping her tears away.

"Mio no." Izumi shook her head. "I think...The reason she wants me to kill you is because you were raped by her love."

**This chapter makes me ill just reading it. It's twisted and I'm afraid it is confusing to you guys. Bad quality over the span of like three days. Let me know what you thought anyway. Bye!**


End file.
